


New Horizons

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: ACWP (animal crossing without plot), Kate shows up at one point, Kinda?, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: “Guess what day it is,” Teddy exclaimed as he rushed back into the kitchen.“The twentieth?” Billy was moving two of the five pancakes he made onto the second plate.“What month?”“March?” Billy grabbed the syrup from the fridge.“And what very special holiday is it today?”Billy hesitated before he spoke, “International day of happiness?”“I was talking about New Horizons releasing today but I suppose it’s the same thing.”-I needed a way to cope with both ACNH and Empyre coming up so I wrote this.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for food.  
> If there are any other things that I need to put a content warning for I'd appreciate it if you tell me!

The sun beamed onto Teddy’s face as he woke up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light before he rested them once again and turned over, expecting to feel the warm body of his boyfriend under his hand, surprised when it fell onto the mattress. He opened his eyes once again to glance at the bed, then up towards the open door. Tiredly, he pushed himself up using his elbow and shuffled out of bed. Once he was closer to the door, Teddy immediately saw Billy.

He was standing by the stove, a pan in his hand. He was wearing one of Teddy’s hoodies, one that was too big for Teddy, let alone him. Billy had had to roll up the sleeves in order to properly use his hands and the hoodie only stopped nearly halfway down his thigh.

Teddy softly smiled and wandered over. He stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, causing Billy to jolt slightly. Teddy buried his face in Billy’s shoulder, “Morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” Billy replied, “How many pancakes do you want?”

“Pancakes?” Teddy moved his head to get a better look at what was in the pan, then turned it to find two plates, one with the pancakes stacked on top. He smiled, “All of them?” he kissed Billy’s head quickly then stepped to the side. Teddy reached for the pancake on top and began to eat it.

“Hey!” Billy glared at him.

Teddy shrugged, “What? I’m hungry!”

“So hungry you can’t wait a few minutes?” Billy questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t it hot?”

“A bit,” Teddy shrugged again, “Still tastes good, though.” Billy sighed, smiling, and turned back to face the stove. He flipped the pan and looked over his shoulder at his fiance and smirked as the pancake landed perfectly. “Show off,” Teddy stated, walking away and continuing to eat his pancake as he reentered their bedroom.

As he sat down onto the bed he reached for his phone to check if he was correct about finally having a free day to spend alone with his boyfriend. The sight of an event placed on March 20th made Teddy frown and sigh. Once he read the event’s name, however, his frown morphed into a smile.

“Guess what day it is,” Teddy exclaimed as he rushed back into the kitchen.

“The twentieth?” Billy was moving two of the five pancakes he made onto the second plate.

“What month?”

“March?” Billy grabbed the syrup from the fridge.

“And what very special holiday is it today?”

Billy hesitated before he spoke, “International day of happiness?”

“I was talking about New Horizons releasing today but I suppose it’s the same thing.”

Billy chuckled, “I was going to say some cheesy crap about you being my happiness, but nevermind.”

Teddy smiled and stepped over to him, “Aw, I’m sorry,” he kissed his cheek, “You’re my happiness, too,” it was silent for a few moments, “But uh… if you know when Gamestop opens--”

“At ten,” Billy smiled, “But you’re eating breakfast first, Altman,” he passed one of the plates to Teddy while holding a fork and knife in the other hand.

“Thank you, baby,” he took the plate and cutlery from him, “Why do you have more pancakes though?”

“You ate one of yours already,” Billy laughed.

* * *

Hours later, they were both laying on their couch while a cartoon played at a low volume. Billy was napping with his head nestled in Teddy’s shoulder while Teddy scrolled through Instagram to pass the time. He scrolled past a bunch of photos that other superheroes had taken in-between saving the world and fighting crime before pausing at a photo that Kate had taken.

It was a picture of her sat in her bed and holding her Switch with the title screen for Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Teddy nearly sat up before remembering his boyfriend was currently napping on him. Instead, he quickly tapped the paper plane symbol in the corner and then his conversation with her.

how do you have new horizons already??

and why are you posting it on your superhero account???????

i preordered it and it arrived really early lmao

i want people to know why only one hawkeye is working today

crap.

i forgot preordering was a thing.

sorry i borrowed the team braincells

i’m doing pi stuff so i need it and i was hoping you guys wouldn’t realise :(

blocked.

i’m gonna go get our copy from gamestop like a dumbass.

He turned his phone off and tapped Billy on the shoulder gently, “Can I get up?” Billy mumbled and shuffled closer to him. Teddy smiled and kissed Billy’s head, “C’mon, Bumblebee.”

Billy grumbled, “Fine,” he pushed himself up and shifted slightly. Teddy stood up and wandered over to their bedroom. He picked up one of his jackets that he had draped over a chair. His eyes fell on Billy as he walked back out. He had gone back to sleep almost immediately. Teddy smiled and went back into their room to pick up a blanket that was covering the same chair that his jacket had been resting on. 

“Thanks,” Billy said sleepily, turning around to look at him.

Teddy dropped the blanket over Billy and kissed him, “See you in a minute.”

* * *

As Teddy opened the door he started to talk, immediately stopping when he noticed that Billy was still asleep. He slowly and carefully closed the door and sneaked off to their bedroom, again closing and opening the door as quietly as possible before throwing himself onto the bed. Teddy fished the game’s case out of his jacket’s pocket and grabbed the Switch from the bedside table. He bounced his leg excitedly as he took the cartridge out of the case and inserted it into the console. As the screen lit up, he leant back and pulled it closer to his face.

* * *

Later into the day, the door opened, causing Teddy to jolt and nearly drop the Switch onto the bed.

“When’d you get back?”

Teddy looked up from the game. Billy was standing at the door.

“Uh,” Teddy grabbed his phone and checked the time, “Around two hours ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Billy asked.

“You would’ve been grumpy if I did.”

“No I wouldn’t of,” he argued, shutting the door behind him and shuffling over to the bed. Teddy placed the game on the bed and sat up, reaching his arms out to pull Billy into his lap. Billy shifted around until he was comfortable before kissing Teddy’s cheek. Teddy smiled and picked up the Switch again.

“I’ve nearly got enough to pay off my loan already,” he revealed.

“In two hours?” Billy laughed, “I can tell already you’re gonna be too busy with this to pay any attention to me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Teddy kissed his forehead, “D’you want to play it now?”

“No, you were way more excited for this than me, I’ll start it tomorrow or something,” he trailed off and laid his head on Teddy’s shoulder. Teddy rested his head on Billy’s and continued to play Animal Crossing, occasionally mumbling updates on what he’s doing.

Another few hours later, Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck, “I think I’m starting to get jealous of Animal Crossing.”

Teddy chuckled, “Why?”

He sighed, “I don’t know. It’s stupid, I know, but--”

“It’s not stupid if it’s how you feel,” Teddy cut in, “And I understand. Is it cause I’m getting so invested it’s like I’m forgetting you exist even though you’re literally sitting on my lap? Because I feel like that sometimes when you’re playing Stardew Valley.”

Billy giggled, “I guess, but do I seriously get that into it?”

“Sometimes when you’re playing it I shout out your name to ask for help with something and you don’t hear. Then I come up to you and tap you on the shoulder and you still don’t notice.”

He buried his face into the curve of Teddy’s neck, “Sorry.”

Teddy kissed his head, “I’ll take a break from it. Can I give you an island tour first though?”

“How much could you have done in, what, five hours? What were you even doing for that long?”

“I’ll show you, just give me a moment to go back to my house.”

* * *

For the next few minutes, Teddy showed him his tent, the pathways he had created, his villagers, and his flower field. Once he showed his boyfriend everything he wanted to, he saved and turned off his game. He returned it to the bedside table and moved his hand to caress Billy’s cheek. Teddy leaned in to kiss his other cheek over and over again.

“Tee,” Billy said laughing, “I didn’t mean I wanted a hundred kisses.”

Teddy moved back, placed his free hand on the cheek that he was kissing, and gazed into his eyes, “Can I kiss you one more time?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer. Teddy hummed contently before kissing Billy one more time, this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
> https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/  
> I also have a Marvel sideblog where I occasionally reblog BillyTeddy posts!  
> https://demivrge.tumblr.com/


End file.
